


Couplings, Cupcakes and Cranes...Oh My!

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: It's the night after the Mr and Mrs Challenge, and Bobby and Gary have a lot to process. Bobby is unsure where things are at with his li Kitty, and Gary is just confused. As their talk moves to a more intimate conversation they realise there is something other than friendship between them in that moment, and that something deserves to be explored further.Note: This is dedicated to the most amazing group of LI TG fans who absolutely inspired this piece of just for fun writing. You all know who you are! We all now know the one true endgame couple is Gabby. Poor MC.





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby and Gary sat together on the beanbags, under the beautiful night sky. It was late and everyone else was asleep in the bedroom. But these boys had something on their mind and they needed to process it before they had even the smallest chance of sleeping. It had been another weird day for the group in the villa. The Mr and Mrs challenge had been surrounded by tension. The fact that so few islanders were actually coupled up with the person they actually wanted to spend time with had created some challenges, and there was no doubt that Bobby was feeling a deep jealousy that the girl he wanted so deeply had just won first place with Henrik. 

Bobby’s head had been a mass of confusion and frustration since the recoupling before Casa Amor. He’d tried to bury the confusion through his usual coping mechanisms and had been delivering a complex scheme of pranks for the past few days. But something still just felt so...wrong. His spark with Kitty from the first day had been undeniable. But he’d had so much trouble remembering her from one day to the next that he no longer knew what was real and what had just been a dream. He thought he could remember her choosing him at every opportunity. Always giving him reassurance that she was the one for him. But somehow it always came as a surprise when they coupled up again. Right now it seemed like the best thing to do was to lie on the beanbags and look at the stars. 

Gary’s head wasn’t faring any better. He hadn’t found that one true connection he’d been looking for in the villa so far. He couldn’t find the gravy to his roast potatoes. The base to the mast of his crane. He sighed as he thought of his nan at home right now. Tucked up in bed, fast asleep. Her half-finished mug of Horlicks on her bedside table. What would she think about the mess he’d made of this? Coupling up with Chelsea was fun but there was no connection there. He could find that kind of fun any night of the week in the city centre bars. He had come into the island hoping to find something more. Something deeper. He thought Lottie could be that person. But he couldn’t imagine taking her home to meet with Nan, and that was an important consideration for him. 

He lay back and looked at the moon as he spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded them. 

“Hey Bobby...did you hear about that restaurant on the moon?”

Bobby grinned. Always happy to hear one of Gary’s jokes, and responded:

“No mate. Tell me more”.

Gary prepared himself to deliver the almighty punchline. Relieved none of the girls (well, mostly Hope) were around to groan and mock his gags. 

“Yeah...they had to close it...it had no atmosphere”.

Bobby let out a deep chuckle and stretched his arms above his head. He loved the moments he spent with the boys. Well. Some of the boys. Actually, it was mostly Gary, Noah and Ibrahaim.

He looked over at Garry. 

“Gary, I’ve been wanting to ask you something for ages. I know we take the piss out of how often you talk about cranes. But what is it about them that you love so much? I mean...they’re just...giant pieces of metal that lift things aren’t they?”

Garry was quiet for a moment before he answered the question.

“Alright...so I’ll try to explain. It’s because they represent strength. They build and create and lift and have a purpose and a meaning. So much of the work I do is so dependent on them. But I don’t feel like I have that strength. That purpose. And I want to feel that so badly. I want to be the crane in someone’s life”

Bobby looked at him in surprise. The boys weren’t shy about sharing their feelings with each other, but there was usually some joking around involved. Banter used to mask any depth to their emotions. 

Gary laughed “Yes mate. Deep, right? Honestly, I know from the outside I’m big and strong and all about shagging as many women as possible, but that’s not who I am really. At least, it’s not who I’ve been for the past few months. I lost someone I really cared about. Nan was there for me and helped me get out of a dark place, but yeah, it changed how I look at things. I want to be a better person than I am right now”.

Bobby was lost for the words he needed to respond for a moment, and then he didn’t need to because Gary turned the conversation back.

“Alright Bobby. That’s me opened up. A little glimmer of the man behind this gorgeous exterior”

He grinned and put his hand to his chin, pulling a smolder that Bobby was sure would melt anyone’s resolve.

“What about you? What’s with all the baking? You’ve been baking with Lottie a lot, but not so much Kitty. Noah and I were chatting about it the other day. What’s all that about?”

Bobby pursed his mouth and absent-mindedly tucked a dreadlock behind his ear as he started to answer. 

“Uh well..baking in general is my way of...uh...protecting myself, I guess? It’s like I can focus on the ingredients instead of how I’m feeling, and I know if I follow the right steps I can produce something amazing and people will love it. It’s so much easier than life. Where I seem to take wrong steps and get things wrong. And lose people”.

Bobby snapped himself out of the negative head space he’d suddenly found himself in.

“And I mean, cooking in general is an amazing way of connecting with people. I love making people happy. Seeing something I’ve made making people happy is just the best feeling. At work you see people every day going through the worst time of their life. But sometimes my cooking can bring them just a tiny bit of comfort. And that’s an amazing feeling, you know?”

Gary smiled and nodded. “Makes total sense. You haven’t answered the bit about Kitty though, what’s that about”?

Bobby’s hand went back to his hair as he looked back down at the ground.

“Everything with Kitty is different. It’s like, I feel the connection of everything I do with her within every cell of my body. I think I’m falling hard for her, and honestly, I’m scared. If I bake with her, start sharing even more of myself with her, then I don’t think I’ll ever be able to cope if she doesn’t choose me. And every day I feel uncertain about whether she’s really going to choose me. Want me. Need me”.

Gary exhaled as he looked at Bobby in complete confusion.

“Bobby. Mate. You have nothing to worry about with her. She’s been all about you since day 1. I don’t know where you get your crazy ideas from.”

Bobby shrugged. “I don’t know either if I’m honest. I think this whole experience has just messed with my head. Hopefully, I’ll wake up tomorrow and everything will make sense again”.

Bobby grinned as he turned to face Gary again. 

“Alright, I’ve got one question for you. The helicopter? I mean what the hell is that”

Gary leaned back, stretched and put his arms behind his head, the shape of his strong body showing through his grey t-shirt. 

“I’ll tell you what that is my friend. A guaranteed orgasm for your bird. Every single time. It takes some practice but get that rotation right and you can guarantee you’re giving her the best night of her life”

Bobby laughed. When they’d all suggested spicing up the Mr and Mrs game so it was a little less tame Bobby had thought it might mean that he’d learn a little bit more about Kitty’s preferences. But instead of learning more about Kitty (she didn’t really speak much during the game, in all honesty) he learned something new about the man lying next to him. 

That he had a seriously interesting preference for a complicated sex position. 

And he didn’t mind demonstrating it on another guy.

As Bobby remembered that moment earlier, when he’d got closer to Garry than he’d ever expected, he felt something stir inside him and he adjusted himself on the bean bag so that he was a bit closer as he asked his next question. 

“So uh, have you only ever done the helicopter with girls. Or like any big bits? We all know your number. Has any of that involved guys?”

Gary burst out laughing.

“Mate! I did not see that being where this conversation was going to go. Yeah I’ve done big bits with guys. Never the helicopter ‘cause just...no. But yeah I’ve slept with guys before. I’ve slept with guys and girls together before. It’s all gravy to be honest. Love is love, sex is sex. Have you?”

Bobby smiled and looked down at his hands before looking back at Gary.

“Nah. Just because the right situation or the right person hasn’t been there, you know? I’m interested. I feel really inexperienced in this villa sometimes. Sure I’ve done some interesting...bits...in some interesting places. But I’ve still got a lot I want to do and explore”.

The boys looked at each other intently for a moment. Something sparking between them. Bobby wasn’t sure if it was the release of the tension of the past week, the beauty of the night sky or the sticky humidity of the night coupled with the gentle hum of the cicadas, but before he realised what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed Gary. 

The kiss was gentle at first as Bobby ran his hands up Gary’s strong arms. Across his broad, plaid covered shoulders. Up his neck and then into his hair. Gary’s body was gorgeous. Strong and confident and somehow completely natural. He wasn’t one of those guys who spent hours in the gym every day perfecting the perfect muscles. It was just part of who he was. The feel of Gary’s stubble on his face as they kissed only turned Bobby on more and he parted Gary’s lips with his tongue. The kiss deepened as they explored each other for the first time and when Gary moaned in pleasure into Bobby’s mouth he could feel himself harden.

Gary could never have predicted that this was where the evening would end up but there was no way he was going to complain. He hadn’t had any burning passion with anyone in the villa so far. And oh wow he’d missed this feeling. The excitement, the wanting, the stirring within the core of his body. As he moaned in pleasure, he took his arm behind Bobby, moving him closer. Bobby’s body was amazing. Not as muscular as Garry, but strong and so smooth. 

Neither man was thinking about anything else other than the sensation of this moment. All thoughts of couplings, cupcakes and cranes were firmly parked in the past. Without thinking they began undressing each other. Wanting nothing more than to be completely bare within this moment. They both rolled off the beanbags and onto the grass, as plaid and patterned shirts were removed and cast aside. Bobby grabbed the bottom of Gary’s grey t-shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. 

They kissed again, their bare torso’s meeting. The feel of each other’s skin spurring the kiss on more. Gary rolled onto his back, his arms around Bobby who rolled over on top of him. There were no more jokes. No more talking. Just hungry tongues exploring new bodies. Bobby propped himself up on the palm of his hands and moved the kissing to Gary’s jaw. Except the kissing became more like gentle biting as his mouth explored its way along the jawline and down Gary’s neck. He raised himself up further and his mouth journeyed around Gary’s pecs, continuing to mix some gentle bites into the kisses, loving the feel of Gary’s body underneath him.

Gary reached down and ran his hands along Bobby’s taught stomach. The boy’s body was so damn hot. He unbuttoned Bobby’s trousers and pushed them down over his ass. Gary was equal parts turned on and amused to find that Bobby traveled commando. Bobby kicked the trousers off completely behind him and found that the absolute freedom of being naked just made him even more filled with lust. His tongue traveled back up Gary’s chest, and with one long lick up his collarbone and neck, he found himself at Gary’s mouth again. And this time it was his turn to moan into their deep kiss as he felt a strong hand take hold of his cock.

Gary still had his jeans on, but Bobby reached a hand down, unbuttoned them and released him as well, taking an equally strong hold and he began moving his grip up and down the shaft, as Gary did the same. 

As their minds and bodies fixed only on the sensation of their mouths hungrily kissing and the movement of their hands they both knew that they were close. 

“Fuck” Gary murmured as they stopped kissing. The word was deep, catching in the back of his throat. 

Without words Bobby sat up, turned himself and leaned over, putting all of Gary in his mouth. Gary adjusted himself slightly underneath Bobby and did the same. Neither of them knew anymore where one body began and one ended, so consumed were they with the sensation of being inside the other’s mouth, tongue’s flicking and licking, moving up and down. As they each found themselves moving closer to climax they moved faster and harder until they both exploded in unison, and their mouths slowly stopped their movement. 

They finished and Bobby rolled over onto the grass smiling.

“Well. I don’t feel tension anymore”

Gary also smiled.

“Yeah, great tension reliever that”

As the two men laid top to tail, their backs flat to the ground they looked up at the stars and then closed their eyes again. 

They enjoyed the peace of the moment, feeling physically and emotionally calm and happy, their heads full of thoughts of what had just happened. Unfortunately, this meant that they were oblivious to the sound of footsteps that quietly padded towards them on the soft grass. It was the far more audible gasp that shocked them from their moment of pure bliss and their eyes shot open as their heads turned. 

Kitty!

Kitty stood for a moment watching the two men who meant the world to her. Together. Naked. 

They both looked at her in shock and quickly disentangled their bodies. 

Kitty struggled to find the words. 

“Uhhh. I’m sorry. I just came out to get some fresh air. I’ll leave you guys … uhhh… to” 

Bobby jumped to his feet. The sight of Bobby’s naked body, still hard and bathed in moonlight did nothing to help the whirring emotions in Kitty’s head. Hurt, betrayal and confusion were all bouncing around inside her at the moment. But they were caught up in a tornado that was threatening to take over. And that tornado was pure and complete lust.

Her feelings for Bobby were absolute. She adored and wanted every part of him. Gary was different. She’d friend-zoned him from the start because of her feelings for Bobby and the two had formed a close relationship that was purely platonic. 

But seeing him there. Seeing him with his hands on Bobby. Imagining those hands on her. 

It suddenly felt...different. Kitty bit her lip and wondered where this new development would take them and realised she was excited to find out.


	2. And then there were three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty's head is still whirring with what she'd just seen. Is there any way she can recover from this betrayal? The boys hatch a plan to see if they can help her recovery.

And then there were three

Bobby started to move towards Kitty, his face a picture of complete and utter despair, so acute that it could be seen in the dim light provided by the scattering of solar lights around the garden. His hands were held up in front of him, palms facing her, in an open posture of defence. 

“Kitty, I’m, I’m”. But no sentence came, and instead, Bobby made a sound of complete frustration that seemed to come from the core of his body as his brow furrowed in a look of anger that Kitty hadn’t seen there before. Her emotions were still racing and she could feel her body responding in very different ways. Her eyes threatened to unleash a torrent of tears at the same time as her stomach doing excited flips. Her legs felt a little like they were going to give way, but she couldn’t tell if that was from shock, anger, lust, or a combination of all three. Fight or flight Kitty, fight or flight.

Bobby was clearly distraught. They weren’t an exclusive couple at the moment, she knew that, although had always secretly trusted him completely, in spite of that mean tweet. The last thing she’d expected was this. She’d noticed how close the boys were, how open they were with each other physically, and admired the confidence they had shown in touching each other but hadn’t ever imagined anything more than playful banter between them.

Although there was the helicopter. For a tiny second, the mental image of the two men naked, Bobby bent over and Gary behind him, arms and hips circling came into her mind. Gary’s face one of absolute concentration, brow furrowed like an angry owl, and Bobby’s one of complete shock, mouth and eyes wide open pufferfish style. And that was enough to break the tension that had been coursing through her body. She burst out laughing. Which caused both of the men in front of her to actually look like started pufferfish. And that caused her to laugh more.

Her legs gave up the battle, and she collapsed down onto the grass, onto her knees, doubled over and laughing. The crippling stress of the last few days was leaving her body and it felt good. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that if she was finding this particular situation so funny she perhaps needed to seek some kind of support. But she quickly hushed that voice of reason. Something she’d had to become very good at since entering the villa.

The boys came and sat in front of her. Still maintaining a safe distance, clearly unsure if they were at risk of slapping hands coming their way, bemusement etched across their faces.

Kitty looked up at both of the men she cared about so deeply. ‘So, you guys are determined to make the front page of every newspaper in the UK, huh?”

Bobby was still mute. His cheeks flushed. His hands trying to cover himself in a desperate attempt at modesty. His own little voice in his head shouting through a tiny megaphone and telling him that he was so past the point of modesty that it was honestly ridiculous to care at this point.

Gary had managed to regain some level of composure. He was at least now fully clothed from the waist down, although the red flush across his chest and the faint outline of Bobby’s bites couldn’t go unnoticed. His face was tense, concern etched across it, as he spoke.

“Kitty, love, we’re so, so sorry. We didn’t plan this, honestly, and it’s the first time anything has happened between us. Please believe me. Don’t think we’ve been snakey behind your back”.

Bobby found his voice, although it was still unusually quiet. “You mean everything to both of us”. 

Kitty looked at both of their faces and all anger left her body. The villa was a pressure cooker of tension, confusion and sexual frustration, she knew that. Everything that happened in the villa was hazy, edges blurred. It was difficult to keep any moral compass pointing north, instead the needle just span, and span. Kitty knew she’d almost had moments with a few of the islanders. Although her compass had kept pointing back to Bobby.

However, right now, in this minute Kitty could feel her own sexual frustration coursing through her body. Since that god awful recoupling, and then Casa Amor and the shitshow of the last few days, she hadn’t had more than a seductive whisper into Arjun’s ear and a tentative handhold from Bobby. And she wanted more than that right now and the two people she valued the most in the villa were sat in front of her right now. Their bodies a delicious contrast which every part of her wanted to explore.

Without realising it, she bit her lip, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly. Small facial movements which signaled only one thing when coupled with the glimmer in her eyes as they looked between the two men in front of her. Kitty took a deep breath, strengthened her resolve and then put herself out there in a way she never had before.

“Boys, I’m clearly confused about what has just happened, but there is something you could do to help me understand”.

Bobby responded immediately. “Anything”

Kitty just turned her stare to him. Willing him to understand without the need for her to open herself up further, fearful of the risk of rejection. Bobby stared at her intently. His memories of Kitty were always a jumble, but he thought he recognised that glimmer in her eye. He was fairly sure it meant ‘Fuck me’. But as always, his uncertainty in her feelings towards him meant he couldn’t confidently respond.

Luckily, Gary was like a bloodhound when it came to arousal and he knew exactly what Kitty was hinting at and smiled. 

“Kitty, you wait here. We’re just going to go and, uh, clean up. We’ll be five minutes, I promise”.

Bobby looked at him in complete confusion, but Gary knew the timing was important here and got up, grabbed Bobby’s arm and pulled him into standing position, his hands still protecting an area which Kitty, Gary, and soon the entirety of the UK (and possibly the world), had already seen.

Gary’s hand went to Bobby’s back as he pushed him towards the villa. He called over his shoulder. 

“Seriously Kitty, five minutes, just wait here”.

Kitty watched as they walked away, Bobby’s naked ass looking as toned and gorgeous as ever. She’d never noticed before just how strong Gary’s back was. As he pushed Bobby in the direction of travel, his muscles moved, and Kitty suddenly wanted nothing more than to be able to drag her nails across his skin.

Kitty laid on her back, staring up at the night sky. Imagining this was probably how the boys had started their night. She had no idea why they’d disappeared but thought it was probably Gary’s way of getting Bobby up to speed and checking how he felt about everything without embarrassing him. As she closed her eyes she thought about their bodies, imagined what it would be like to have their hands on her. Their mouths. To have them inside her. At that moment her mind again felt as if it was split in two. One half hurt, raging and jealous about what had happened between those boys, and confused about what that meant for her future with Bobby. The other half was excited, thoughts of what could be about to happen whirring about and making her wet.

Kitty allowed the two conflicting thought patterns to continue their battle. It seemed like more than five minutes had passed when she finally opened up her eyes to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Her eyes met Bobby’s in an instant as he stood above her, smiling nervously down at her, and his cheeks still slightly flushed. 

“Kitty, I know the time will come for us to talk through what happened tonight and I’m all in for that conversation. 

But, if you’re ok to pause that conversation for now, I’ve had a chat with my boy Gary over there, and we have a magical mystery tour of delights planned for you”.

With that his eyebrows wiggled suggestively, and he put forward his hand, inviting Kitty to use it to support in standing up”.

As she took the offer of a hand she looked in the direction Bobby had been pointing. Garry was sat over by the fire pit, which he’d also lit. She was amused to see he seemed to be wearing fewer clothes than before, now dressed only in a pair of tight white boxers. She realised she’d been so transfixed by Bobby’s blushing face that she hadn’t noticed that he was wearing the same. 

She grinned and feined surprise.

‘Bobby in underwear? This is new”.

Bobby took the bait.

“If you hadn’t noticed, I’m trying a few new things tonight”.

“Well, I just hope they don’t belong to Jakub”.

Once she was on her feet Bobby pulled her in closely, his arm around her waist. He leaned forward slightly to whisper in her ear.

“I really will do anything for you. I hope you know that”.

And with that, he kissed her softly, his lips as delicious as ever. Part of Kitty’s brain registered that he tasted of mint and that he’d clearly used at least part of the five minutes to freshen up from… and then she mentally batted that thought away. 

He broke away from her and moved his arm so that he could take her hand and led her over to the firepit. 

Gary watched as they walked over, and smiled at the bizarre mix of thoughts running through his head right now. He’d taken Bobby away to talk through how they wanted to play this next nighttime adventure. As much as what had happened between him and Bobby that evening had excited and intrigued him, he also knew just how much that boy cared about the girl whose hand he was holding right now. Bobby needed some time to get his head straight, focus on what was important to him. What they were about to do could stop that happening, and so Gary knew what the plan needed to be. 

However, first, there was some fun to be had.

Kitty felt her stomach somersault as she stood at the firepit. The flames were casting a beautiful glow on the skin of both the men in front of her and her entire being wanted nothing more than to be close to both of them right now. Bobby still had hold of her hand. Maybe a little too tightly. Nerves? Probably. Kitty gently moved her hand away and bit her lip again as she took in the full view. Without any conscious thought, she found herself reaching a hand out to both men, first settling onto their chests, then running down their torso, reaching the top of their boxers. She confidently looked them both in the eye before gripping each of their waistbands and pulling them towards her in one motion. 

Neither man resisted and with that one movement their three bodies were touching. Gary smiled and leant forward, whispering in her ear

“I’ve thought about doing this so many times”

The whisper finished with a gentle lick around the edge of her ear, and a playful bite on her earlobe. And that was it. All other thoughts were gone from her head, and all that was left was fire. Heat.

Gary drew a line with his tongue down her neck, back up to her jawline and then reached her mouth. His mouth moved softly, tongue slowly exploring her lips and then her mouth, kissing her deeply but slowly, the softness contrasting with the feel of his rough stubble against her skin, and the contrast was like nothing she had felt before. She suddenly gasped with surprise into his mouth as she felt another tongue on her body. She looked down and realised that Bobby was knelt behind her and was leisurely running his tongue up the back of her calf. 

He looked up at her and grinned. “Carry on”.

Gary took hold of her chin, turned her head back around and raised her lips back up to his mouth, this time kissing her more urgently, his other hand on the back of her neck, his fingers gently running up and down through her hair. The tingles this caused traveled down her spine and met with the sensations that were coursing up her body, caused by Bobby’s tongue now having traveled up the back of her thigh, along the base of her buttcheek and then reaching in between her legs. She moved her legs apart slightly, allowing him to gently trace along the line of her black underwear, his tongue moving slowly, as far as it could reach. 

Gary had moved to kissing her neck, along her collar bone, his stubble gentle grazing the skin on her chest, and back up her neck on the other side, then back again. She could hear her pulse pounding in her head as the two men explored her with their mouths. She could feel how hard Gary was as he pressed up against her, and she wondered how this felt for Bobby.

In response, he playfully bit her butt cheek and stood up. Reaching his arms around her, he loosened the tie on her blue silk top and let it fall to the floor, running his hands along her shoulders and then biting her right shoulder. Gary moved his hands away from her neck, instead running them up her sides, and then down again. Reaching the top of her underwear, grazing his fingers underneath it ever so slightly, teasing, and then back up again. Bobby replaced the feel of Gary’s hands on her neck with the sensation of his hands running up through her hair, while his mouth trailed a series of small bites from one of her shoulders, along her neck and then back across her other shoulder. Kitty’s head moved back as she let out a moan of pure pleasure. 

Bobby’s confidence grew as he realised that he knew what this beautiful creature in front of him wanted and needed physically. For the first time in days he could think clearly. She hadn’t been with him because there was no one else. She’d chosen him. Him.

He moved his hands down to the clasp of her bra, undid it and slowly pulled the straps down her arms, placing the bra carefully on the floor. Gary was kissing Kitty while Bobby did this, and moaned into her mouth at the sudden feel of her naked breasts pressed against his chest. He lowered his head down and began licking one of her nipples, his other hand gently cupping her other breast. Kitty moaned again, louder, and Bobby took this as his cue to press up against her back, reach around and put his hand inside the one piece of clothing remaining. He could feel how wet she was and as he gently moved his fingers along her wetness and inside her he suddenly felt her legs buckle for a second. 

He looked over her shoulder and used his spare hand to tap Gary on the shoulder, who was still exploring her breasts. Bobby had always had Gary firmly registered in the ‘breast man’ category. It seemed he was correct. Gary stood up and looked at Bobby. Raising an eyebrow he said ‘Shall we?’. Bobby just nodded, removed his hand and stepped back for a second. Before she knew what was happening, Gary had literally swept her off her feet as if she weighed nothing. As he carried her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, muttering ‘You are...beautiful’ before looking ahead and walking over to the bench behind the firepit. He carefully placed her on the bench, laying her down longways, before standing up and looking at Bobby. Kitty was aware of the soft blankets under her skin, which she knew the boys must have arranged for her, and her heart fluttered at their thoughtfulness. 

Kitty closed her eyes for a moment, both sensing that the boys needed a moment and also trying to control her breathing as there was every possibility she’d forgotten to breathe for quite a while and her chest felt a little bit like it was going to burst. 

Gary put his hands on Bobby’s shoulders, looking him in the eye and asked in a low voice.

‘Ok, Bobby, you still want to stick to the plan?’

Bobby nodded. ‘All about her’.

Gary smiled and lightly kissed Bobby before they both returned to the bench and sat down so that Garry was kneeling at her feet, and Bobby was sat behind her. He reached down and kissed her chin, her lips, her nose before speaking, a note of humour in his voice.

“Now from your breathing, I know you can’t be asleep”

Kitty’s eyes opened and looked again into the beautiful face in front of her. 

“No babe, not sleeping. Trying, and failing, to get some level of control over my senses. That’s all”

She reached her arms up, her head still in his lap and pulled his lips down to her own. His mouth may have been at a strange angle but he was still nothing less than stunning, and he gently explored her mouth, his hand reaching forward to stroke her chest, lightly running over her breasts. She could feel how hard he was as her head rested on his crotch and she began to reach back with her other hand, wanting to take hold of that hardness. Wanting to feel it. But he stopped her.

“All about you”.

There was no time to protest as she realised Gary was slowly removing her knickers and she raised herself up slightly to allow him to wriggle them down, and then slide them down her legs. As he threw them on the floor, with none of the care that Bobby had applied to the bra, he took one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder, giving him the space he so desperately needed to be able to get closer to her. He moved forward on his knees and then with one arm supporting his weight he leaned forward and kissed her stomach, circled her belly button with his tongue and then slowly trailed it down until he was between her legs. He began kissing her inner thighs, his stubble feeling extra rough against the softness of her skin there. Kitty bucked her hips, wanting his tongue to move up. To taste her. But he teased her for a while longer. 

Bobby had stopped kissing her, although his hands were both continuously working their way slowly up and down her torso, on her breasts, he pinched her nipple and her hips bucked again. Watching her like this was so different from anything he’d experienced with a girl before. He found himself fascinated by her face as he looked down at her head still resting on his lap. Her cheeks were flushed and although her eyes were closed they kept fluttering open for a second and then closing. Her mouth was slightly open and gentle moans kept escaping. She had an arm still raised up behind her, her hand resting on the back of his neck, fingers alternating from stroking to scratching as she alternated between pleasure and frustration, as Gary continued to tease between her legs with his tongue.

Gary looked up and could see how turned on she was. Her hips were bucking more frequently and he knew it was time. He lowered his head again, this time his mouth meeting her where she needed it the most and spoke again, without moving his mouth, each word punctuated by a lick.

“You. Are. Fucking. Gorgeous”

Kitty felt that everything inside her was on fire as the vibrations of his words, the lick of his tongue and the continued stroking, kneading, pinching of Bobby’s hands drove her to the cliff’s edge. Gary’s tongue felt very different from Bobby’s. It was more forceful, it felt less like it was exploring her, and more like it knew exactly where it was going and it was going to stick to that route. She wasn’t complaining, the direct darts of his tongue against her clit were exactly what she wanted at that moment. His strength amazed her as he continued to rest himself on one arm, the other holding her leg which was still hooked over his broad shoulder.

Gary continued licking, looking up occasionally at the two stunning people in front of him, and already feeling some regret about the decision they’d reached. He gripped her leg as her hips began to thrust harder, rhythmically to a beat clearly playing through her body, and pushed his tongue inside her and then up again. That was the move that drove her over the edge as her whole body tensed and she cried out. 

Kitty didn’t care who heard her at that moment. She just cared about how absolutely fucking amazing this felt. The waves of pleasure ran through her body and her grip on Bobby’s neck tightened, and then slowly released as the waves calmed. 

“Oh my fucking god”

Was all she managed as she tried once again to gain control over her breathing. Gary smiled and placed one more gentle kiss between her legs before carefully lifting her leg off his shoulder and back onto the bench, standing up as he did it.

He looked at both of them with a wry smile. 

“Well that was a pleasure, but I’ve got other commitments to get to, and I’m running late”

Kitty’s eyes opened and she looked at him. Still standing there in his boxers, still hard. 

“But uhhh, don’t you want, need, uhhh”. She realised she was just staring at his crotch.

He laughed. “Nah Kitty. All good. Honestly, I’ve got some stuff to sort out in there”

He nodded his head towards the villa and then began walking towards it, patting Bobby on the shoulder as he went.

Kitty understood perfectly what was happening and looked up into the eyes of the man she knew she adored like no other. Her orgasm was still sending small shockwaves through her body. She sat up and turned to look at him, holding his hand as she did.

“Bobby, do we need to take the pin out of everything we put to one side. That was...uhhh...an amazing experience. But for me it’s all about you. It has been ever since you pulled that cheesy line on me on that first day”

She stood up and then sat back down on his lap, straddling him with her legs. She could feel that he was still wanting more and pushed herself down onto him and then back up.

“Uh, Kitty, if you keep doing that there is no hope in hell for any kind of conversation right now”

She feigned innocence as she looked at him with her large brown eyes. He chuckled and continued.

“Honestly lass, I do feel the same about you. Everything just keeps feeling so confused. I keep hearing things from everyone around us. Little comments, things that might or might not have happened in Casa Amor. Hints that you have feelings for Henrik. That you’ve done bits with him”

He shook his head as he looked into her eyes. “I don’t feel like I know truth from lies in here. I never want to challenge what anyone’s saying because I’m supposed to be the peacekeeper of the villa. And so I think about everything any time I’m alone for five minutes. And I drive myself mad. So I start playing games to block it all out”.

Kitty kissed his forehead, very aware that ‘naked’ possibly wasn’t the best outfit for this conversation.

“Ok honey, I do understand. How about from tomorrow onwards we agree to just talk if we have things that are worrying us. You hear something about me - talk to me. I’ll promise to do the same. We have to get on the same page with this thing or it’s never going to work”.

Bobby looked into her eyes and nodded. “I want that more than anything”.

Kitty smiled and bit her lip. She raised her hips, placed her hand on his crotch, her fingers slowly working at the seam of his boxers.

“Hmm, we’ll see about that shall we”.

Within seconds they were both naked. Kitty knew exactly where the condom stash was in this area and reached behind them to get one. Before long he was deep inside her, and there was no more talking, no more angst or confusion. There was just her, in front of him, looking in his eyes and moving up and down his cock, slowly at first, and then faster. It didn’t take long before either of them could hold back and he grabbed her ass with both hands as he came inside her. The sense of his wanting her had pushed Kitty to a place very different to the one she’d been in only moments before, and her orgasm was longer, deeper. 

When they’d both recovered Kitty linked her hands with both of his. “So we’re in this together, right? You know that you’re the one for me”.

He looked up at her, a look of confusion on his face.

“Sorry, who are you again”

Kitty looked down at him, her mouth dropping open in mock horror.

He laughed and held her face, bringing it to his for a kiss.

“We’re in this together. Always”.


End file.
